Hermosos zapatos de familias respetables
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Draco lleva mucho tiempo suspirando por Harry, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a él. Hasta que su hijo le da una idea para conquistarlo: unos zapatos de mujer. Este fic participa en el "Reto Temático de Septiembre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ONE SHOT.


**Título:** Hermosos zapatos de familias respetables  
**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Género:** Romance, Humor

**Mundo: **Post Hogwarts.

**Palabras:** 3.209  
**Notas de la autora:** Gracias a Breyito-Black-Lupin por la foto de los zapatos y por animarme a escribir otro drarry.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Resumen**: Draco lleva mucho tiempo suspirando por Harry, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a él. Hasta que su hijo le da una idea para conquistarlo: unos zapatos de mujer. Este fic participa en el "Reto Temático de Septiembre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**HERMOSOS ZAPATOS DE FAMILIAS RESPETABLES**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Ministerio, segundo piso. Pasando por el Cuartel de Aurores, Draco miró por enésima vez a su antiguo rival, en el pasillo, riendo y charlando con Granger y Weasley. Bien. Él también tenía algo que contar. Se dirigió a ellos, saludó cortésmente y extendiendo la mano, les mostró dos sobres.

—Daremos una fiesta de disfraces en Malfoy Manor y me encantaría que pudierais acudir —Hermione fue la primera en coger el sobre, agradeciendo la invitación; Ron lo miró de forma suspicaz y Harry, algo sorprendido, agarró el suyo, que decía "familia Potter"—. Vuestros hijos son libres de venir también.

Y con esas pocas palabras, se retiró sin esperar respuesta. Dos días después, encontró en su escritorio otro sobre: era una respuesta de los señores Weasley aceptando acudir a la fiesta del sábado. Llegó el jueves, día en que Draco esperaba encontrar un sobre en su mesa, o que el idiota de Potter se lo mandara por lechuza, pero, terminada su jornada, no había recibido nada. Si sus amiguitos iban a ir, ¿por qué no respondía él? La guerra había terminado y Draco no había vuelto a molestar a Potter, salvo las pullas constantes cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos y se les ocurría dirigirse al otro, pero en general se había vuelto hasta inofensivo.

Salió del atrio hacia las chimeneas cuando divisó una cabellera morena y rebelde. Apretó el paso y se dirigió hacia él.

—Potter —el susodicho se volvió, congelando la sonrisa en cuanto vio a Draco ahí parado, tan elegante como mandaban los cánones de su familia—. No he recibido respuesta para la fiesta. ¿Hay algún problema?

Harry abrió la boca para dar alguna vana excusa, alguna estúpida e increíble, como que tendría que pintar su lóbrega casa (como si una mano de pintura fuera a hacer que un agujero como Grimmauld quedara decente), o que tenía almorranas.

—Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar un disfraz —ahí estaba, la excusa vana, torpe y _made in Potter_ que cabreó a Draco aún más, haciendo hervir su furia y rabia. Apretó el maletín e intentó mostrar la típica sonrisa de lado que tanto cabreaba al moreno en Hogwarts.

—Se pueden llevar disfraces muggles. Tarzán: solo tienes que conseguir una hoja de parra para tapar tus vergüenzas. El pelo, salvaje y rebelde, ya lo llevas. ¿Qué me dices? —Draco no creía haber dicho eso. Había admitido, sin tapujos, que quería ver a Potter desnudo.

El moreno pestañeó, y asomó una sonrisa divertida:

—¿En serio quieres que vaya de Tarzán?

—Es una idea, Potter. Como veo que tu reducido cerebro no encuentra nada, solo te ayudo —los ojos de Draco brillaban, como si aquello fuera otro de sus retos. Harry, en lugar de achantarse, se envalentonó.

—Bueno, Malfoy. Sería una gran idea si tú fueras de Jane. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco no podía creer en su buena suerte. Había pensado un disfraz, un disfraz que debía llevar, obligatoriamente, como complemento, unos hermosos zapatos de su madre. Fabricó una sonrisa de satisfacción, añadiendo:

—Claro, Potter. Yo iré de Jane. Te veo en Malfoy Manor.

Draco rió, rió estruendosamente. Estaba en casa, y, por suerte, nadie podía oírlo reír. Solo los elfos, pero ellos no tenían potestad para mandarlo a San Mungo. Y su ex esposa ya no vivía con ellos. Y su primogénito Scorpius, en cuanto le explicara por qué se reía, lo entendería perfectamente. Por enésima vez, sacó los zapatos negros de la caja y observó los detalles: el tacón, de quince centímetros, al cual se enroscaba una serpiente verde, cuyo ojo sostenía una preciosa esmeralda; el interior, forrado de terciopelo verde.

Tres meses antes…

* * *

—Padre, tengo que darte una noticia —plantado en mitad del despacho de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, de dieciséis años, exhibía su hermosura y porte heredados con cierta arrogancia.

—Espero que no sea lo que me imagino, hijo —advirtió un suspicaz Draco, adivinando por momentos la escabrosa situación.

—¿Y qué imaginas, padre? —le respondió el hijo con similar entonación, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera domesticarlo.

—A ti y a ese pecador de Albus Severus en posiciones indecentes sobre alguno de los sofás de mi casa.

Scorpius disimuló la risa.

—¿En serio? No sabía que tuvieras esas fantasías. Deberé hablarlo con mi pareja, quizá no le importe ofrecerte algún show.

Draco palideció. Porque detrás de todo ese aspecto frío, de todo ese autocontrol absoluto, toda esa recia compostura, él también tenía debilidades y miedos.

—Sí, padre, tu fantasía puede hacerse realidad en cualquier momento. Tú solo pide.

No era posible. Su hijo no podía haberse asociado de ese modo con el pequeño de los Potter. Su mente, rápidamente, repasó los motivos por los que ESO no podía pasar. Y no encontró ninguno: ambos estaban en Slytherin, ambos se veían a diario, ambos tenían, al parecer, intereses comunes y habían heredado la obsesión de saltarse las reglas. Aquello solo podía desembocar en un previsible y mordaz desenlace: Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaban juntos y revueltos.

—Supongo que habrás venido a pedirme permiso para entablar esa relación. Te recuerdo que eres menor de edad.

—He venido con la intención de hacerlo, porque creí que defendías el amor por encima de todo. Como cuando me explicaste que madre ya no podía estar a nuestro lado porque a ti te iban los hombres —claro, cuando tu hijo te recalca tan apropiadamente los valores que le has inculcado, se lo agradeces. Aunque te duela. Porque sabes que ha conseguido algo que tú no.

—Scorpius… —demonios, sería todo un escándalo. Millones y millones de magos, gracias a los fotógrafos del Ministerio, se harían eco de la noticia; su madre pondría el grito en el cielo; sus antepasados se removerían en las tumbas; los abuelos sufrirían ataques epilépticos—, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

El joven, sin inmutarse y relajando la postura, convocó un "accio zapatos de serpiente de la abuela". Dos preciosos zapatos de tacón volaron hasta posarse en el escritorio de madera de nogal.

—Usé esos zapatos.

Draco los miró, anonadado. Había subestimado a su hijo. Totalmente.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el sábado. Tanto Draco como su hijo tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en ese gran día, a pesar de que la mansión se llenara de magos y el protocolo les impidiera relajarse observando a sus dos obsesiones apellidadas Potter. Scorpius entró en la habitación de su padre para encontrarlo delante del espejo, cubierto por un vestido de la abuela, de satén, verde jade, con la espalda descubierta y la tela abrazando su cuello. Tapando su cabellera siempre rubia y reluciente yacía una impresionante peluca del mismo color de su cabello, ahuecada y con ondulaciones emulando volumen. Dos protuberancias asomaban en el pecho plano. El joven bajó la vista para averiguar por qué su padre parecía tan alto, y la razón lo golpeó con fuerza: Draco Malfoy llevaba puestos los zapatos de la abuela. Esos zapatos gloriosos con los que él consiguió llevar al huerto a Albus Severus. Scorpius, en su disfraz de Bowman Wright, mago conocido por mezclar magia, ciencia y deportes, trató de calmarse, de no hiperventilarse. Fue muy difícil.

Los invitados conversaban alegremente en el Gran Salón de Malfoy Manor. Todo era apropiado para disfrutar de una fiesta en compañía de amigos, y el colorido de los disfraces amenizaba la ocasión. Había globos de colores encantados moviéndose por el techo y una snitch dorada volaba, desorientada. Draco entró cuando creyó que todo el mundo estaba distraído. Sobre esos tacones podía verlo todo mejor; los Weasleys, vestidos de los Picapiedra, y sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, de Bonham Mungo y Morgana. No tardó en ver a Harry, algo abochornado por llevar tan poca ropa y con un encantamiento glamour que le había hecho crecer el pelo hasta debajo de los hombros. Draco tragó saliva, tratando de no perderse en esas maravillosas líneas duras de su abdomen. Caminó elegantemente, porque los Malfoy no podían hacerlo de otra forma, acercándose hacia el grupito donde Potter estaba siendo alabado y manoseado vilmente. Una pena que no pudieran usarse las imperdonables.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, consciente de las miradas de todos sobre su persona. Ya que había apostado fuerte con el disfraz, qué mejor que hacer un órdago.

Harry lo miró, al principio, confuso. Después, abrió la boca sin contenerse, al entender que quien estaba frente a él no era Narcissa Malfoy. No lo era, porque había cierto bulto entre las piernas, visible ligeramente, que sería preocupante si la dueña fuera ella.

—¿Jane? —preguntó el moreno, inseguro.

—Tarzán, sí, soy tu pareja. Lo buscaba, si me disculpan —y así, agarrando del brazo a Potter y sin dar más tiempo a que los demás comentaran o pudieran interrumpir su plan, se lo llevó del salón. Draco, más animado porque Potter no oponía resistencia, lo llevó frente a una de las habitaciones donde no habría amigos de Draco ni Potter-fans. Ambos se estudiaron durante unos instantes, de arriba abajo, Draco deteniéndose en el paquete cubierto por doble tela y en sus pies descalzos, que, por algún motivo, enviaron ciertas imágenes a su mente dignas de ocultarlas con oclumancia.

—No pensé que fueras a atreverte a venir así —confesó Draco, en voz tan baja que hasta pareció ser un murmullo.

—Yo… tampoco imaginé esta Jane. Es… demasiado elegante. No creo que durara mucho en una selva, ni su vestido ni sus zapatos —Draco se enfrentó a la dura mirada del héroe, pero no había tal. Harry solo lo miraba con fingida admiración y cierto respeto. Y es que no todo el mundo podía ir vestido de mujer y no causar otra cosa que no fuera risa.

Bueno, a lo mejor es una Jane que quiere estar desnuda cuanto antes, es la respuesta que debió salirle a Draco, pero no podía evitar la mordacidad en sus palabras cuando Potter andaba cerca.

—Es mi toque personal. Es una Jane Malfoy —y se apartó de forma sugerente la cabellera, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de flirteo absoluto—. ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿Dónde dejaste tu toque personal?

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto, cuando has mirado mi paquete lo suficiente como para saber ya su medida —el corazón de Draco se desbocó, impidiéndole pensar, cuando Harry se giró de forma que en su cadera, prendido sobre el taparrabos, lucía su insignia de auror.

—Oh… —Draco trató de llamar al ejército de saliva para que acudieran ipso facto a su boca, pero quizá habían caído cual cobardes ante la mera visión del héroe y su cuerpo de escándalo—, qué… conveniente. Te pega mucho, Potter. ¿Traes también la varita? Porque no la veo por ningún lado.

Draco se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿A qué estaban jugando? Potter se dejaba guiar por la mansión y ahora respondía a sus flirteos. Y él le decía eso. ¿Quién le llamaba cobarde? Malditos todos.

—En la selva no la necesito. Y de todos modos, ya no hay mortífagos deseosos de matarme.

Bien. Dale a Potter una frase directa para que él piense que es una amenaza en toda regla.

—Lo dudo —dijo Draco aún conteniendo la respiración—, se puede matar de muchas maneras.

¡A polvos, Draco! Joder, díselo. No es posible que tu hijo de dieciséis años haya tardado seis años en conseguir a un Potter y tú no te bastes con doce. Fragilidad, eso es. A Potter le encanta poder demostrar su hombría. Ya te has vestido de mujer, ¿qué más puede ocurrir? Así que Draco tropezó con los zapatos, con estilo, como todo Malfoy tropieza, para caer en los fuertes brazos del auror, que se apresuró a recogerlo de una forma un tanto… inadecuada.

—Oh, estos zapatos me matan… —Draco paró la frase al darse cuenta de que una de las manos de Harry oprimía su pecho falso. Y cuando trató de enderezarse, la mano de Harry volvió a posarse ahí, apretando sin vergüenza alguna.

—Malfoy, joder, ¿cómo has hecho esto? Parecen auténticas. Por favor, no me digas ahora que llevas multijugos y que son las de tu madre, porque entonces sí estaré muerto.

Draco no daba crédito. ¿Pero no estaba el auror magreándolo sin piedad?

—Veo que tu impaciencia no es leyenda. Antes de sobar a una dama, normalmente, se intenta mantener una conversación.

Se separaron, Harry fue a decir algo estúpido, pero lo pensó mejor y se disculpó:

—Lo siento. Pero siempre he creído que tú y yo nunca podríamos mantener una conversación. Será mejor que me vaya.

Eso es, Draco, acabas de cagarla como no podría ser de otra forma. Ahora, haz el favor de arreglarlo. El rubio agarró la varita escondida en una de sus piernas lo más deprisa que pudo y susurró:

—_Amiculum Evanesca_.

El resultado fue desastroso; no, no desde el principio. Draco vio cómo se desvanecía la pequeña capa de ropa del auror, cuya insignia, sin nada que sujetar, cayó a la moqueta beige, dejando al descubierto un culo glorioso. Después, el dueño se volvió, mirándole con tanto odio como si no pudiera caer más bajo. A Draco apenas le dio tiempo a correr después de que Potter pronunciara:

—¡Malfoy, maldito seas!

Draco lo supo enseguida: Potter, corriendo desnudo detrás de él, iba a pillarlo, porque, joder, él estaba desentrenado. Claro que, imaginarlo así detrás de él tampoco le animaba a incrementar la carrera. Pensándolo fríamente, ahora tenía a Potter tras él. Era lo que había querido, ¿no? Aunque las cosas salieran un poco distintas a lo planeado.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo en cualquiera de las habitaciones, sintió sus piernas volverse de mantequilla. Después, un cuerpo impactó contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Trampa, trampa! ¡Magia sin varita! —gritó Draco, cual niño amenazado, notando algo duro en su trasero, creyendo hiperventilar de un momento a otro.

Harry le levantó el vestido, le quitó su prenda interior y Draco dejó de gritar. Ya que iba a morir de humillación, que fuera con dignidad.

—Potter, estás duro. Verme con este vestido te ha excitado... —las palabras murieron en la boca del rubio aristócrata cuando el auror rasgó el vestido con las manos. Entonces, quedaron frente a frente, jadeando debido a la carrera. Ahí pudo observar más detalladamente cómo había conseguido el rubio encantar sus pechos falsos. Harry murmuró "_Finite Incantatem_" y desaparecieron, dejando expuesto el pecho plano y real de Draco que Harry se permitió delinear con el dedo.

—Cabrón, devuélveme mi identidad falsa.

—Mis métodos para quitar la ropa son bastante más arcaicos, Malfoy, aunque si querías que estuviéramos desnudos, solo debiste preguntar —elevó los brazos del rubio, paralizándolo. Draco ya no podía defenderse, con las piernas de mantequilla y los brazos sujetos por Harry, y todo el cuerpo del auror encima de él. Jadeó, su pecho subiendo y bajando—. Dime, Malfoy. ¿Es verdad lo que dice tu hijo?

—¿El qué? ¿Que el tuyo no dejó de acosarlo en el colegio? —Draco jadeó de nuevo al contacto con las partes bajas más gloriosas del mundo mágico.

—No. Que estás enamorado de mí desde Hogwarts.

¡Oh, Merlín, iba a matarlo! ¡Lo desheredaría! Le haría la maldición de las pústulas venenosas. El rubor, el maldito rubor y su hijo iban a delatarlo. Un último cartucho de vanidad, por Salazar.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿Vas a dar una exclusiva para _El Profeta_? ¿Harás que tu mpfff...? —A Draco no había cosa que le diera más rabia que interrumpieran sus palabras. Pero entonces se dijo que por una vez, Harry Potter había logrado callarlo de la mejor manera posible. Joder, lo estaba besando como si le gustara. Como si él también lo deseara. Era su día de suerte. Después invertiría en Bolsa. El beso duró un poco más, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire en los pulmones. Aún así, Harry apenas se separó de él, su cabello largo escondiéndolos a ambos, haciendo de cortina.

—Joder, Malfoy. Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado —y se lo llevó en volandas a la primera habitación que encontró, donde lo depositó en una exuberante cama, y antes de lanzarse sobre él, hambriento y con el pene erecto, reparó en un detalle: los zapatos seguían en sus pies. Harry le quitó uno delicadamente, y se encogió a lo que parecía su talla normal. Hizo lo mismo con el otro—. Estos zapatos son harto interesantes... pero te prefiero sin ellos.

Y los lanzó sin cuidado a la moqueta.

* * *

A Albus Severus Potter se le veía mosqueado por cierto desdén en la mirada que hacía juego con su disfraz de Batman. Agarró a Scorpius para llevárselo aparte, a un sitio donde nadie los interrumpiera, fuera del Gran Salón, detrás de un armario. Algunos elfos domésticos pasaban un poco más allá, llevándose los platos vacíos.

Scorpius, con los ojos llenos de rímel resaltando su mirada gris asomó una sonrisa malvada y le robó un beso, pero el otro lo apartó.

—He visto a tu padre con los zapatos de tu abuela —Scorpius fabricó un gesto falso, uno de sorpresa—. Sí, sí. Esos zapatos que tratamos de buscar por todo Londres, los tiene tu padre. ¿No te parece algo sospechoso? ¿Que me hicieras buscar algo que ya estaba en tu casa?

Scorpius sintió su plan volverse abajo. No quería perder a Albus, le gustaba de verdad. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de conquistarlo, joder. Demonios, cuando le dijo a su padre que había utilizado esos zapatos, no había querido decir que los llevara puestos. Había subestimado a su padre, y mucho, si trataba de ligar con Harry Potter subido a ellos.

—Yo… lo siento. Traté de acercarme a ti, pero tú seguías pensando en el gilipollas de Smith, y entonces inventé todo eso de los zapatos para pasar tiempo contigo —y añadió, por si acaso—. Estoy muy arrepentido.

Se sintió observado, y agachó la cabeza. Scorpius no era como su padre, si había que ceder, cedía, siempre que hubiera intereses de por medio. Notó cómo Albus le levantaba el rostro. Por suerte, el idiota estaba enamorado hasta las trancas.

—Está bien, te perdono —y depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla del chico. Después, sonrió maliciosamente—, aunque no creo que tu padre tenga tanta suerte hoy.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas finales: Aquí están los susodichos zapatos: : / / 26 . media . tumblr tumblr _ lycasy hadx1qebhi9o1 _ 500 . jpg

(quitar espacios)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

_28/09/2012_

_FF_FF_


End file.
